


Transfer Troubles

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abduction, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, Gangbang, Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Ruby has never been the best around new people and the fresh transfers coming in for the Vytal Festival aren't making that any better. When a friendly girl called Nebula Violette invites her to spend some time with Team NDGO, Ruby thinks her fortunes might be changing. Little does she realise the kind of things Team NDGO like to get up to, or that she's set to be their main source of entertainment. Not everyone who smiles has your best interests at heart.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	Transfer Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> ThatOnePervert

* * *

“Hi!”

Ruby wasn’t the most outgoing of people. Everyone knew that. She knew it, her team knew it, and she liked to think most of the people in Beacon knew it, which was why she’d assumed that she wouldn’t be approached by anyone when she went to set a commission order for some weapon parts for Crescent Rose. She’d forgotten one thing, however. The transfer students fresh from their respective schools didn’t know Ruby Rose. They’d probably never even heard of her.

The girl standing before her was taller than her – who wasn’t? – with tanned skin, a confident smile and dark purple hair cut short on one side of her head and left long on the other, looping over and down the left side of her face. Her eyebrows and eyes were the same dark shade of purple and she wore a lilac coat over grey armour.

Ruby looked back behind her to make sure she wasn’t greeting someone else, then nervously touching a finger to her chest. “Me…?”

“Yeah, you.” The girl grinned. “Hi.”

“H - Hello…” Ruby hated the way she stuttered. Give her a Grimm and she was fine, but new people were always more intimidating. It didn’t make sense, even to her. “Am I in your way?”

“What? No!” The girl laughed. “I just thought I’d come on over to say hello. You’re a student from Vale, right? One of the locals.”

Ruby looked down at herself. It would have been obvious if she was wearing her school uniform, but she was in her usual black and red combat dress with her cloak on. “I am. How did you know?”

“You’re too pale to be from Vacuo or Mistral, and way too friendly-looking to be from Atlas.” The easy praise made her blush. “Those guys are so stiff, know what I mean?”

“A – A little,” Ruby giggled, thinking of Weiss. Her teammate and bestie was so much better now, but she’d been just as this person said. “Um. Are you from Vacuo, then?”

“Born and raised. The name’s Nebula. You?”

“Ruby. Ruby Rose.”

“Ha. Violette hear. Violet by name, violet by literally everything.” She pointed at her hair, eyes or eyebrows. Any of them fit. “It’s actually our first time in Vale. Our first Vytal Festival, too. Yours?”

“Hmhm. Our team only just started.”

“You’re first years? I thought you looked young.”

“I’m fifteen.” Ruby admitted shyly. She never liked mentioning it because it made her sound special.

“Wait, so you got moved up!?”

“Y – Yeah. It’s not that special.”

“Of course it is. You should be proud of that!” Nebula stepped into her personal space without so much as a warning, throwing an arm around Ruby’s shoulder.

Ruby jumped a little, but not out of fear. More surprise. It wasn’t like she was afraid of people, just of making a fool of herself. Nebula gave off Yang vibes, which meant she was someone who found it way too easy to make friends with people. Ruby was envious.

“You jumped ahead two years. That’s awesome. You must know how to fight.”

“Um. I mean, I’m okay…”

“What kind of weapon do you use?”

Nebula asked the magic question. In an instant, every doubt and fear vanished from Ruby’s eyes. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and her mouth opened, words spilling past her lips.

“Crescent Rose is a-”

It was babble. Ruby knew it was babble and she knew she shouldn’t, and Yang and Dad had told her time and time again that it was _fine_ to be into weapons, but she shouldn’t assume everyone else was, and she wouldn’t make any friends bombarding people with information about her creation.

She couldn’t help it. Crescent Rose was the one thing she could call her own. Everyone else said she should be proud to skip two years, but that was just being in the right place at the right time. She hadn’t really done anything to _deserve_ that. Crescent Rose, though. That was made with hard work, research and her own two hands.

And Nebula got that!

Nebula understood.

It was the first time Ruby really felt anyone did. Oh sure, Blake was nice and listened and Pyrrha was polite, but they didn’t ask questions back. Nebula did.

“What about the recoil? That’s got to be pretty big.”

“I compensate with the blade, and I let it happen. Sometimes I even use it to change direction faster.”

“What about the blade? If it collapses back, then doesn’t that mean it’s weaker at the joining?”

“Hmhm. I made it higher up so the stress has to travel. It does mean I have to do more maintenance but I’m okay with that.”

“Long, medium and short range. I like it!” Nebula puffed out a breath. “I wish Shade had the resources for that. Vacuo is pretty poor compared to Vale, you know. The school has to cut corners and costs…”

Ruby immediately felt bad. “Oh. I’m sorry…”

“Nah. It’s not your fault.”

Nebula winked and laughed, and against all odds Ruby found herself laughing with her. Maybe this friendship thing wasn’t as hard as she thought! _Eat it, Yang. I can make friends without them being forced on my team first. Ha!_

“Tell you what,” Nebula said. “Why don’t you come meet my team? I bet they’d love you.” The way she said it felt a little strange, especially how Nebula looked her up and down first. Her arm had slid from Ruby’s shoulder to her waist as well, almost pulling the smaller girl into her side.

“Y – Your team…?”

“Yep. Team NDGO. I’m the leader.”

Ruby’s eyes widened. “You’re a team leader as well…?”

“You are, too?” Nebula asked, before bursting out laughing. “Oh my god, we really are destined to be best buds! Does your team, like, automatically expect you to know everything about being a leader as well? Even though you’re no different to them?”

“Yes!” Ruby whined. “Weiss keeps telling me off for not being a proper leader!”

“Trust me. I know all about it. Come on, let’s chill in our dorm.”

Nebula didn’t give her an option or a chance to answer; she just started walking and herded Ruby along, forcing her to walk beside her or fall over. It was kind of rude, but it felt more like she was just so friendly that she couldn’t imagine a world in which Ruby wouldn’t _want_ to spend time with her. That made it so that Ruby would have felt bad refusing.

“I guess it’s okay if I did…”

“You can help me plan upgrades for my weapon, too.”

Ruby’s eyes sparkled. “Really!?”

“Sure! Trust me.” Nebula smiled coyly at her. “We’ll have _lots of fun_ together.”

* * *

It’d been a bad idea.

Ruby realised that the very second she entered Nebula’s dorm – it was the same as their own in size and style, but that was where the similarities ended. There were two other girls in the dorm and one in the shower judging by the sound of running water.

One of the girls had short, shoulder length black hair that fell in ringlets at the end, tanned skin like Nebula, and pretty brown eyes. Her combat uniform included a sheer see-through neck and shoulders leading to a much longer combat skirt than Ruby’s.

The other had red hair like Pyrrha, but much straighter. It fell down the front of her shoulders and her back, and she had a small, mysterious smile on her face as she watched Ruby enter, forced in by Nebula’s friendly arm.

“Hey gals!” Nebula said. “This is Ruby. A cute little firstie from Beacon.”

Ruby flushed badly at the introduction. “H – Hello.”

“Oh, she’s so cute!” The redhead dropped the book she’d been reading, crawling on all fours along her bed with her lower lip caught by her upper teeth. It felt like Ruby was being approached by a lion and she tried to step back.

“Octavia.” Nebula warned, letting Ruby back into her stomach. She placed both hands on her shoulders. “You’re intimidating her. Sorry, Ruby. This is Octavia; she has no idea what personal space means.”

Neither did Nebula, a part of Ruby thought, but then Octavia seemed way more forward. “Hi,” she greeted with a shy smile.

“Oops. Sorry. We’re all a bit too friendly in Vacuo sometimes.”

“The other one is Gwen,” Nebula said. “Dew is in the shower.”

“Nice to meet you.” Gwen had a much more regal accent and bearing. Her legs swung along the side of her bed, touching the floor as she stood and slowly approached. To Ruby’s relief, it was only to offer a hand to shake. “I’m sorry about Octavia. She has a thing for cute things.”

Ruby’s entire face glowed red as she shook the hand. It was one thing for Yang to call her cute – Yang was like that – but it was strange hearing it thrown out so casually from other people. Ruby fought for a compliment. “Um. I like your dress.”

Gwen’s smile grew and she gave a little twirl. “Thank you. It’s function and form. I keep my weapons in here. Not now, obviously,” she said with a wink. “I like yours, too.” Her fingers reached out to rub the hem of Ruby’s skirt, lifting it up just a little. “No one appreciates a good combat skirt nowadays. It’s such a shame.”

“Y – Yeah. It’s good for range of motion,” Ruby said.

“I was talking more about showing off legs.” Gwen said, winking cheekily.

Ruby instantly felt uncomfortable about her own, especially when Octavia blatantly ogled them. Burning up, she tried to pull her skirt down to cover her knees, which only made Gwen and Octavia burst out laughing. Ruby felt even more embarrassed. _This was a bad idea. I should have made an excuse…_

“Come on.” Nebula said. “Ruby is shy. Don’t tease her.”

Nebula walked Ruby over to an empty bed, literally walking forward and forcing Ruby to do the same or be trampled. She pushed her down and Ruby sat awkwardly, hands on her knees as Nebula sat to her left and Octavia stole the spot to her right, sitting hip to hip, leg to leg, with her. It was way too close for people she’d only just met.

“Y – You said you wanted to improve your weapon?” Ruby tried desperately.

“Talk weapons later.” Octavia said. “I want to hear about you. Do you have a favourite colour?” She teased Ruby’s cloak between her fingers. “Is it red? Does that mean you like redheads, too?” She tossed her hair and winked after saying that.

“R – Red is nice. Um. I like your hair?”

It felt like the polite thing to say.

“Aw. Thank you. I like yours, too.” Octavia boldly leaned in and pressed a nose to Ruby’s hair, making her freeze in shock. The older girl rubbed her face into Ruby’s scalp, sniffing. “Mmm. Your hair smells so nice. I just want to wrap it round my fingers.”

T – That was a compliment, right? It was just a nice thing to say. Ruby tried hard not to explode as all the blood rushed to her face. There was nothing wrong with saying someone had nice hair. “T – Thank you.”

“It’s not just her hair.” Gwen said. “You’re such a cute little thing. That pale skin, those eyes.” Gwen knelt in front of Ruby’s spot on the bed, boldly laying her hands on Ruby’s knees like she wanted to prop herself up there. “Your legs. I bet you do a lot of running to have legs like these.”

Ruby shivered as the other girl’s hands ran down and over her knees.

“Nebula!?” she squeaked, asking for help.

“I think you have cute legs as well,” her friend said. Then, without warning, she leaned in to nuzzle her cheek. “You really are an adorable little thing. I’m glad I was the one to find you first~”

“F – Find me first…?”

Something wet and soft rubbed over her neck and Ruby squeaked and pulled away from Nebula, right into Octavia’s arms. “W – Was that your tongue!?” she gasped, stumbling over her words.

Nebula stuck it out, winking. “Maybe.”

Ruby was busy trying to process what that meant when she felt a hand pinch her thigh under her skirt. Her hand flew to it, catching Octavia’s wrist. The redhead didn’t apologise or look embarrassed. Her hand slid higher, probing the waistband of her underwear.

“W – Whoah! Whoah! Whoah!” Ruby leapt up, practically vaulting over Gwen’s head. “W – What’s going on here? I don’t know what you’re doing but-”

The door to the bathroom opened.

Ruby’s mouth hung open.

The girl who walked out was as dark skinned as her teammates, tall and lithe with a smooth but muscular body and long, blonde hair a shade or two darker than Yang’s. She had large breasts and dusky nipples, which Ruby could see because she’d walked out of the bathroom _completely naked_ with a towel hanging around her neck.

Ruby’s brain shut down.

“Who’s the chick?” the new girl asked.

“That’s Ruby. Nebula found her and brought her here.”

“You’re also freaking her out, Dew,” Nebula pointed out. “You should put some clothes on.”

The blonde planted one hand on her hip. “Why? They’ll only be coming off again when we fuck her.”

When they what now-?

Ruby gasped in shock when someone grabbed her shoulders from behind and yanked her back. With Gwen still on her knees in front of the bed and behind her, she tripped over her and landed on her back on the sheets. Nebula was on her instantly. Ruby’s eyes shot open as a mouth closed over hers. Nebula’s eyes and face filled her vision, and her head swam.

Nebula was kissing her. Nebula – a girl she’d only just met – was kissing her.

_My first kiss…_

There was little time to contemplate it. Gwen picked up Ruby’s feet and slipped her boots off before she could think, and Octavia was kneeling beside her, hands pulling at the strings tying her corset together. Panicked, Ruby made to bat them away, but Nebula wrestled her hands above her head and ran a tongue over her lips, making her gasp. The tongue dipped in. Ruby’s body jolted like she’d been struck by lightning, especially when the tongue rubbed against her own.

Her boots gone, Gwen took hold of her stockings and _tugged_. They broke in places and came down in others, drawn off her long, pale legs and thrown away with her shoes. Her dress was loosened as well, and Nebula had to let go of her mouth and help Octavia pull it up over her head.

“Stop!” Ruby cried. “I don’t wa-mphhh!”

Nebula’s mouth was back on hers, swallowing her words whole.

The stripping was so fast they had to be used to it. Ruby’s dress was thrown aside, and her underwear fared no better. Gwen hooked her fingers into her panties and drew them down, crooning at the cute little bear face on the front.

“Awww. Ruby’s pussy is as cute as she is. Look at it.”

Not her kitty! Ruby tried to lock her legs together but Gwen simply tutted and pulled them apart, then licked a finger and ran it up her virgin lips. Ruby shrieked into Nebula’s mouth.

“I think she liked that,” Dew said. “Bet she’s gagging for it.”

“I’m sure she- oof!” Gwen fell back as Ruby’s foot connected, and Nebula looked up in surprise. That gave Ruby a chance to break free, activating her Semblance and darting off the bed.

The best thing to do would have been to run – Ruby knew that – but once she was up on her feet, she realised she was completely naked apart from her cloak. Embarrassment kicked in and she clung desperately to the last bastion of protection she had, tugging the frayed ends close before and around her body. Face burning and bare feet and legs poking out beneath, she looked at Dew with a begging expression, eyeing the clothes the naked girl had picked up.

“Give them back!”

The much taller blonde girl held them out for her. “Sure. Here you go.”

Rushing forward, Ruby held her arms out to grab her combat dress. At the last second, Dew yanked them away and held the bundle of clothes above her head. The girl laughed, then laughed harder when Ruby tried to jump up and reach them. Her fingers only just touched the cloth of her stockings, and then Dew stood on her tip toes.

“Please!” Ruby pleaded.

“Please!” Dew said mockingly. “Gwen. Catch.”

Ruby’s clothes sailed over her head and the black-haired girl with the plated skirt caught them. Angrily, Ruby ran over, but Gwen darted back, holding them _just_ out her reach. All four of the girls laughed as Ruby hopped up and down with outstretched arms.

“Oh close. Try again.” 

Ruby did, and this time her finger snagged her stockings for a second. Her eyes lit up and she bent her knees, ready for the leap of a lifetime.

A hand slapped her bare bottom when before she could.

“Eeek!” Ruby shrieked, covering her butt with both hands.

Dew was behind her, having crept up while she was distracted. The tall blonde had Ruby pinned between her and Gwen, her clothes held up between them. Her face was set with an innocent grin, but while Ruby was looking at her, Gwen slipped a hand between her cape and tweaked her left breast painfully.

“Ow!” Ruby turned back, angry words on her lips and her hands flying to her chest.

That was just the cue for Dew to pull her cape up and expose her butt, though, running a finger from her kitty to up between her cheeks. Her hands flew backward, and Gwen darted in again, pulling her cloak open to let _everyone_ see her stomach, boobs and crotch.

Ruby shrieked and dropped to her knees, pulling the red cloak tight and wrapping herself tight in it. She wasn’t going to play their game! 

“Aw. Come on, Ruby.” Gwen teased her clothes just above her head, just begging her to reach out for them. “You were so close. Here. Here you go.” They were well within reach now, so close she could almost bite her own stockings.

Ruby bit her lip instead, waiting.

Waiting…

The clothes came closer.

Now!

Ruby’s hands darted out as quickly as they could. Her fingers caught her skirt and she gasped in relief.

Dew’s hands caught her wrists, however, and while she technically had her clothes back, her arms were held up above her head, caught by someone bigger and stronger than her.

Gwen giggled and let her have her clothes, ducking low and gripping the hem of Ruby’s cloak. A startled gasp escaped her as she realised their plan, but it was too late stop it. Gwen pulled her cape up over her head, blinding her and – much more embarrassingly – stripping her last bit of clothing. Ruby’s body, naked from the neck down, kicked and flailed impotently. She tried to pull her hands down, but Dew was too strong!

Gwen wrangled the cloak off her body with Dew’s help, pried her other clothing out of Ruby’s hands and bundled it all together, wrapping it up in her cloak and tossing it over to Octavia. The redhead caught and sat on it. Only then did Dew release her hands, leaving Ruby to huddle on the floor, sat on her bum, knees crossed to cover her crotch and hands shielding her pale breasts. Embarrassed tears prickled at her eyes and her lip wobbled.

“N – Nebula,” Ruby tried weakly. She knew the other girl was in on this despite saying she wanted to be friends, but right now Ruby was desperate enough to appeal to her bully. “T – Tell her to give me my clothes back. You’ve had your fun. I – I won’t tell anyone.”

“How are you going to tell anyone anything without any clothes?” Dew asked.

“Are you going to run through the halls naked, Ruby?” Nebula said, jumping on the idea. “That’d be fun to see. Tell you what, we’ll let you have them back if you do that. Jump outside and run down the hall and back.”

Blood rushed up Ruby’s shoulders, neck and face. Run down the hall naked-? She was quick with her Semblance and it was possible the hallway might be empty. It was also possible it might not be, and what if they locked the door on her? Their dorms were activated by their scrolls and hers was in the cloak Octavia was sitting on. Ruby would be stuck outside her own door, banging on it in terror as people came out to see her buck naked.

“No way!” Ruby cried. “I can’t!”

“Then you won’t get your clothes back,” Octavia said.

Ruby’s lip trembled.

“Come on, girls.” Nebula said, sighing. “We’ve had our fun. Ruby is going to cry at this rate.” The girl smiled kindly, and Ruby dared to hope. “How about we make it a little easier? Instead of going outside, you give us a little show in here.”

“A – A show…?”

“Hmhm.” Nebula twirled her finger. “How about a sexy dance to show off that body of yours. In return, I’ll give you some of your clothes back.”

Ruby flushed terribly.

“That should be easier since we’ve already seen you in the buff.” Nebula looked to the other girls. “Will that be enough for you horrible lot? Or are you going to make Ruby cry?”

Gwen made a show of sighing, while Dew rolled her eyes and Octavia looked down to the floor as if she was ashamed. “Fiiine,” they droned as one. “But only because you’re making us. I guess our team leader is a prude after all.”

Nebula sighed as if it were all done and dusted. “There you go.”

It wasn’t done and dusted. Not at all. “I – I didn’t agree to it!” Ruby squeaked.

“Then you’ll sit there naked until we get bored of you and chuck you outside.” Dew said. “I’m feeling pretty bored right now in fact, you just sitting there and all. Come on, Gwen. Grab her other arm. I bet the guys outside would love to see her cute ass running past-”

“I’ll do it!”

The four older girls shared smug grins and spread about the room, Dew standing by the door to guard it and Gwen sealing away the bathroom lest she lock herself inside and try to hide. Octavia and Nebula guarded the bed and her clothing, leaving Ruby knelt on the floor between them all wondering how she was meant to do a sexy dance and what one even meant.

“Come on.” Dew said impatiently. “Shake that booty.”

Ruby stood up nervously, still holding one hand over her small breasts and the other between her legs. Her limbs were so thin that it didn’t feel like either was hidden properly, and she was instantly made aware that her butt was left unprotected when Gwen catcalled her from behind.

“Show us the goods!” Octavia cheered.

S – Show them? Ruby swallowed, silver eyes shooting from one to the next. They were all watching her, all of them expectant and hungry. Her body trembled and she looked down at her hands. Slowly, anxiously, she let them fall to her side. Her pale skin burned bright red but even that didn’t stop her puffy little pink nipples poking out. Ruby was already naked, but she _felt_ even more naked.

When it looked like Team NDGO were getting impatient, Ruby swayed her hips from side to side and tucked her hands up in front of her armpits. Was that sexy? She didn’t know. Yang was the one who liked to go out clubbing and dancing. Ruby was the dork who loved reading comics!

“Put some movement into it!” Dew said. “Come on. Bend over a little.”

Blushing awfully, Ruby leaned forward – only for Octavia to burst out laughing. “She means turn around and bend over. Show us that cute little pussy of yours.”

Pussy. Face burning, Ruby turned around to face the window, seeing her own reflection in the glass. She looked terrible, all wide eyes and trembling limbs. Swallowing again, she bent herself forward, bracing her hands on one of the abandoned beds. Through and between her legs, she could see Nebula and Octavia leaning forward.

“Shake it.” Dew ordered.

Absolutely mortified, Ruby have her butt a little wiggle.

“Talk about a terrible dancer.”

“Give her a break, Dew,” Nebula said with a little laugh. “I think her innocence is kinda cute. What do you think, Tavia?”

“It’s cute all right. Mmm. The innocent ones are always the best~”

Ruby couldn’t believe they’d talk about her in front of her like that, but she turned around quickly and sat on the bed, hands over her chest and locking her thighs shut to protect herself. “Is that enough?” she begged. “You said if I-” Her voice cracked. “You recorded me!”

“Oops.” Gwen brought her scroll down, laughing insincerely. “Busted.”

The world swam in front of Ruby’s eyes. H – Her naked dance had been recorded? There was a video. She didn’t know if she wanted to be sick or to curl up and die.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure Gwen won’t share it with anyone.” Nebula held her hands out and Octavia handed her the clothes she’d been sat on. Ruby’s eyes locked onto them hopefully. “And a deal is a deal, right?” Nebula held her clothes out. “Here. You’ve earned them.”

Ruby wasn’t born yesterday. Her eyes darted left and right. Gwen and Dew were still by their doors, but Octavia was sat next to Nebula, smiling brightly with her red hair framing her pretty face. Nebula was also smirking, and they definitely hadn’t said she could leave. _What else can I do? I don’t want to stand here naked anymore!_ At least she could beat Dew and Gwen to the clothes if they tried, and Nebula couldn’t throw well from where she was.

In a burst of her Semblance, she streaked across the room and appeared in front of Nebula. The girl jumped at the sudden speed and Ruby took advantage, grabbing onto her cloak.

Nebula didn’t let go.

Instead, she _pulled_.

Of all the things Ruby expected, that wasn’t it. Already unbalanced from rushing forward and holding onto her clothes with the determination to never let go, Ruby fell forward with a sharp shriek. Nebula’s arms wrapped around her neck, locking behind her head. Not a second later, a hot mouth _smashed_ onto hers and something wet and slimy was shoved past her lips.

Ruby shrieked and spluttered into Nebula’s mouth.

Nebula rolled back onto the bed, dragging Ruby’s feet off the floor and her body on top of her. The momentary shock cost her, and before she could even start flailing and kicking, Octavia had jumped on top to pin her down.

“I’ve got her! Wahey! Bucking bronco!”

Panicking and spluttering as Nebula ran her tongue all over the inside of Ruby’s mouth, she tried to break free. Tried. Nebula was too strong to pull away from and with Octavia laying on top of her, she couldn’t escape.

Her hands were caught in her struggles and pulled behind her back. Octavia straddled her butt and pinned her wrists down, then used Ruby’s own black stockings to tie them up, looping them around her wrists and pulling them tight. She then sat back, watching the pale girl struggle as Nebula explored her mouth. Though she tried her best to close her mouth, Nebula hooked a finger in and kept it open, aura stopping Ruby biting down.

“Aw. So cute.” Octavia gave the tight posterior a slap, making Ruby’s legs kick angrily behind her. “Mmm. Talk about a cute little bubble butt. Mommy likes.”

Climbing off Ruby, she knelt down behind her, pulling her legs down and slapping her hands on the lovely, pale cheeks. Octavia pulled them apart, looking at the adorable little pink pussy and the tight rosebud above it. With a lick of her lips she leaned in, touching her tongue first to Ruby’s clit and then dragging it _all the way_ up her virgin lips and beyond, between and up the crash of her lovely buttocks to her asshole.

Octavia dipped her tongue in, pushing and probing at the impossibly tight entrance, holding on with both hands as Ruby bucked and struggled to escape. Laughing at the desperate sounds and motions, she shook her head from side to side, making a loud noise as she blew a raspberry into Ruby’s ass.

“Having fun over there?” Dew asked, kneeling naked by her bed and picking out a large, flesh-coloured object attached to several black leather straps. “Help me with this, Gwen.”

Their dark-haired teammate giggled and took the strap-on from her partner, slipping around and behind. She knelt, planting a kiss on Dew’s butt as she pulled the attachment tight and tied the little buckles that went around the waist and under and between her legs. Octavia rested her cheek on Ruby’s, squeezing her buttocks and looking over. The phallus was ten inches long, thick and covered in little fleshy bulbs and protrusions.

“You’re going to start with the bitch-breaker? You’ll ruin her.”

Dew laughed and ran her hand over her faux-cock, making the nodules tremble. “That’s the idea.”

Behind her, Gwen went for a much thinner one. It was bright pink and sleek, tapered to a tip at the end and harder than Dew’s – Octavia knew that from experience. It was only seven inches long, but it had a powerful motor that made it vibrate at incredible frequencies. Better still, it also had a dildo that went backwards into Gwen, letting them both experience it.

Gwen was much more about the pleasure than Dew, who just enjoyed _breaking_ girls. To her, sexual gratification was found in what you could squeeze out of someone, not what you felt.

To each their own. Octavia slid a finger into Ruby’s pussy and enjoyed her own reaction, the tightening of Ruby’s vaginal walls and the desperate way she tried to kick her back. Octavia rode it out, enjoying the taste of Ruby’s ass as the poor girl tried to break free.

“Roll her over,” Gwen said. “I want to play with her tits.”

“Hey now.” Dew stopped her and even pulled Octavia back, earning a frustrated moan from her. “There are rules.” Looking back at Nebula holding Ruby against her, she continued. “Nebula was the one to lure her here. That means she gets to decide.”

Finally letting Ruby go, Nebula dragged the spluttering girl’s face down into her chest, laughing over her hair. “I wondered if you three would remember. Cheeky bitches want to have a go with _my_ toy.”

“Teammates always share,” Octavia said.

“Yeah, well I still get dibbs.”

Nebula released Ruby’s neck and Dew took hold, rolling the dazed girl onto her back. Her face was adorable – all flushed and embarrassed, lips wet and parted, eyes misty and confused. Nebula always was skilled with her tongue. They all got plenty of practice there.

Before Ruby could recover and try to make a run for it, Gwen pushed her shoulders down while Dew took hold of her soft, little ankles and pinned them to the foot of the bed. With her arms tied behind her back, Ruby squirmed helplessly. “W – What are you going to do to me?”

Dew didn’t bother to answer. Nebula was already peeling her black trousers down her long legs, her cotton panties sticking to her wet cunt as she climbed out of them and pulled her top off and threw it aside. The team had rules. Discipline. That applied to more than just fighting.

“Nebula is the one who brought us this little surprise,” Dew announced. “That means she gets to make the call.” What that call would be became obvious when instead of reaching for a strap-on, Nebule crawled onto the bed by Ruby’s shoulders. Dew smirked. “Your throne awaits!”

“My throne, huh?” Nebula crouched above Ruby’s chest, knees on either side of her head, tucked into her shoulders, and fingers spreading her pussy wide open. “Then I’ll gladly take my seat.”

The girl’s silver eyes opened wide, locked onto her dripping cunt in shock and confusion. It was only at the last second that she thought to open her mouth and cry out, but that was fine with Nebula. It meant she got to feel all that sound cried into her aching pussy.

“Mmmmm!” Nebula moaned, grinding herself down into Ruby’s face and mouth. Her ass was above her eyes and she looked back, unable to even see Ruby’s face under it. All she could make out was her hair, her chin working between her thighs, and the frantic, wet sounds she made. “Oh God, her tongue is so warm.”

“Think she’s done this before?” Dew asked. “I’ve seen her team. Wouldn’t mind riding her sister’s face.”

“Mm. No. Ah. I can tell it’s her first time.” Nebula placed her fingers on Ruby’s chin and stroked it, watching rivulets of her own juices run down the younger girl’s chin and neck. “So inexperienced. So clumsy. It’s wonderful.”

“I guess that means she’s new down here as well,” Gwen said, stroking a finger over Ruby’s virgin sex. The girl’s legs tried to kick but Dew had a strong hold of her.

Nebula winked and held her hands out. Understanding, Dew pushed Ruby’s legs up until Nebula could take hold of them, drawing Ruby’s feet back until both legs were pointed toward the ceiling. Then, she parted them, pulling Ruby’s thighs open into a V-shape and exposing her to the world. Octavia leaned in to snap more pictures and record, while both Dew and Gwen got down on their knees and peered in.

“Who gets to go first?” Dew asked hungrily. “You found her. Your call.”

“What are you offering?”

“Hundred lien,” Dew said immediately.

“I’ll eat you out all night,” Octavia offered.

“I’ll let you have first dibbs on the next girl I find!” Gwen declared. The others gasped, shocked at what was essentially offering away first rights.

Nebula nodded instantly, accepting without a second thought. Why not? She already had Ruby eating her out and now she’d get to take the next, too? Win-win. “She’s all yours, Gwen.”

“I’m not offering that,” Dew muttered angrily. “It’s too much.”

“There’s no way Ruby isn’t a virgin.” Gwen said, kneeling on the edge of the bed and stroking her hand all over her hard, purple strap-on. “It’s not every day you get to pop someone’s cherry. Everyone remembers their first time. Ruby will always remember this.”

“I think she’d remember it anyway considering what we’re doing,” Octavia said dryly.

“Ha! Probably. Lube?” Gwen asked.

Dew grinned. “Nah. Go in dry. It’s more fun that way.”

“If I want to hear them scream, sure.”

“Don’t you? It’d be right into Nebula’s twat.”

Gwen looked up and noticed the excitement on Nebula’s face. Making someone scream right into you had to feel good. Technically, it was her choice, but it would feel the same for her either way. She wasn’t cruel. Well, not to her teammates at least. “Yeah, all right.” Octavia lined herself up. “Don’t say I don’t do anything nice for you. Sing for us, Ruby!”

The thin, strap-on slid into her pussy with such little resistance that Gwen could have convinced herself Ruby wanted it. If it wasn’t for the way her legs locked up. Dew released them, letting Ruby squirm and kick on either side of Gwen’s hips. She liked it that way – the extra movement and thrashing letting her know she wasn’t fucking an unresponsive toy.

Nebula threw her head back and moaned, the sound mingling with the muffled cry of shock released directly into her cunt. Rivers of arousal were running down Ruby’s neck now, and Gwen sealed a hand over her throat, choking her a little as she forced every inch of her fake dick inside.

“You better be swallowing it all, bitch. Work that tongue nice and deep.”

Gwen hilted herself inside the younger girl and drove her hips forward, slamming Ruby down into the sheets. Her own end of the toy pulsed deep inside her, but she spared Ruby the vibrations for now. She wanted the girl to experience everything else first, and the game would end so soon if she came.

“Look at these cute little titties,” Dew said, cruelly pulling and twisting at Ruby’s nipples. The girl’s chest stuttered as she tried to shake her attackers free.

“Little? They’re kinda big for her size.”

“Guess so. There’s something hot about that. Hmm.” Dew looked down at Ruby’s pussy jealously, stroking her hand over her bitch-breaker. “I wanted to be the first to take her. It’s not the same if she’s all stretched out.”

Gwen paused in her furious pounding to lift Ruby’s hips up and slap her ass. “There’s always the backdoor.”

“Oh. I bet that’s even tighter. Nebula, heads up.”

“Ah. Mmm. I hear you.”

Nebula climbed off Ruby’s face, revealing the flushed and hazy look on the poor girl. She coughed, spitting out a generous glob of Nebula’s juices. The girls laughed, Gwen’s scroll flashing as she took pictures of the cum-drunk huntress. Before she could recover, Gwen rolled them both over, laying flat on her back and yanking Ruby onto all fours above her.

She adjusted the girl so she was knelt over Gwen’s hips, pussy wrapped around her strap-on and body curled over her face. The angle let her lick and nip on Ruby’s tits, causing the girl to groan and weakly struggle with her hands tied behind her.

“W – What?” Ruby croaked, shuddering as Gwen pulled her hips down and buried the toy deeper. “P – Please. You’ve had your fun…”

“You mean Gwen and Nebula have,” Dew said, kneeling behind Ruby and slapping the huge cock down over her ass. Dew spat on it and probed the saliva into her tight hole. “You’re not planning to leave Tavia and I hanging, are you? We’re guests to Vale. You should be a gracious host.”

“What do you-?”

Her eyes widened as she felt something hard and wet probe her asshole. Ruby flung her head back, wide eyes staring back over own shoulder. Dew knelt there, behind Ruby and between Gwen’s spread open legs, her huge, thick strap-on held between two fingers.

“Not there!” Ruby cried. “It’ll never fit!”

Dew laughed. “That’s what they all say. Do you know what, though?” Slowly, grimly, she pushed, watching Ruby with hungry desire. “I _make_ it fit.”

Panic shining in her eyes, Ruby made to scream.

“Wait! Wait!” Octavia hurried across the room, waving her hands. “Don’t do it! Stop!”

Ruby gasped in relief.

Octavia, however, merely hopped onto the bed in front of Ruby, nudging Nebula aside. She spread her legs, revealing her big, blue strap-on covered in nubs and rubber spikes. Grabbing Ruby’s head and taking a fistful of her hair, she pulled her face down between her legs, muffling Ruby’s mouth in her pussy.

“Okay!” Octavia said cheerily. “Now you can go.”

Dew didn’t so much thrust into Ruby’s ass as she did grind her way forward. The huge toy, so much bigger than Ruby’s tight little hole, worked more like a battering ram. Inch by inch. Stretching her wider. Open. Pushing past a tight ring of muscle that gave way just as Dew promised it would.

Ruby’s cries came from Octavia’s mouth, almost like she was shouting all the way through the redhead’s body. Those that came out Octavia’s lips were probably a lot happier than Ruby’s, however.

“We’re in!” Dew grunted, gripping Ruby’s ass tight and shoving her with one hand. “Told you it’d fit.” The blonde thrust savagely, driving Ruby down onto Gwen’s dildo from below and into Octavia’s pussy. “Where there’s a will, there’s a way.”

“Mmm. There’s plenty of will on my part.” Octavia laughed and pushed Ruby’s head up. The poor girl’s face was covered with arousal and she spluttered helplessly, shaking and gasping as both girls fucked her from behind. “Open wide, Ruby.”

“W – What?” Ruby’s eyes opened and fixed on the strap-on rapidly approaching her face. “No! Yang, help m-mphhh!”

Octavia laughed as Ruby’s cries were cut off, replaced with wet gurgling and choking sounds. She held onto the girl’s hair and dragged her down, immediately forcing her to deepthroat the strap-on so deep her eyes watered and spittle fell in waves down her lips.

Nebula looked over at the cut-off noise, already holding the leather straps of her own toy under and behind her legs. Her head tilted to the side, purple bangs falling across her face as she watched Ruby be spit-roast between three girls, Gwen and Dew pounding her pussy and ass, Octavia fucking her face so hard Ruby was struggling to breathe.

“You guys.” Nebula said with a put-upon sigh. She flicked her strap-on, flesh-coloured and remarkably simple. Toys didn’t interest her – at least not those made of silicone. Toys like Ruby, however, well, they were different matters entirely. “And where am _I_ supposed to fit in? I’m the one who found her. I shouldn’t have to sit out while you three take every hole.”

None of the girls looked like they were prepared to give up their fun.

“Well…?”

Ultimately, it was Dew who stepped aside, though she didn’t pull out. Dragging her hips to the right, she tugged Ruby’s body by her ass. As she shifted the girl’s body, Gwen laid still, causing her toy to stretch Ruby’s pussy just that little bit more.

It was there that Dew laid a finger, stroking the flesh around Gwen’s fake cock. “Plenty of room in here for one more.”

“Plenty?”

“Well.” Dew smirked. “If you’re nice and rough.”

“Mmmm. I am that.”

Grinning, Nebula rushed up and knelt beside Dew, their hips touching. Gwen toom hold of Ruby’s ass cheeks and held her still, pulling her own hips down to further stretch the girl’s once-virgin sex. Nebula carefully laid the tip of her strap-on so that it was touching the underside of Gwen’s, then slid it up until it dipped into Ruby’s body. There was very little give before she found resistance, but that didn’t stop her for long.

Pushing forward, Nebula forced her toy in, leaning an elbow down on Ruby’s back and grinding forward. The lot of them tilted sideways a bit, moving Ruby so she was more balanced on one knee and one elbow, suspended between them letting out choked gasps, stifled moans and whimpering calls. Five inches. Six. Ruby’s pussy gave way so easily after Gwen’s rough treatment. Or maybe it was just how mercilessly Nebula pushed in.

“I told you we’d have a fun time, Ruby. I never did say _who_ would find it fun.”

Seven inches. Eight. Nine. Nebula sighed as she hilted herself into the girl, finally feeling that soft, hot flesh against her own. The other girls had stayed still while she did, all ready for the final moment. Ruby wasn’t let off Octavia’s toy, though. The redhead held her hair in one hand and her chin in the other, gripping her in place and never letting her catch her breath.

“The four of us buried inside some poor, innocent first year.” Gwen said, nipping and tweaking Ruby’s nipples. “Brings back fond memories.”

“I told you there would be sights and tastes to see and sample in Vale.”

“You sure did.” Dew laughed. “To Team NDGO. May we dominate in the tournament as much as we are the bedroom.”

Everyone laughed. “Cheers!”

If they’d been rough before, they fell into a fucking frenzy once they were all involved. Gwen and Nebula ravaged Ruby’s pussy without mercy, while Dew made a game of thrusting her gigantic cock deep and then pulling it out, letting Ruby’s sore ass recover and slamming in again.

Octavia continued to choke her, thrusting so deep Ruby’s eyes would water before pulling out at the last second, right where consciousness might fade. Ruby choked, gasped and moaned, catching her breath only long enough for Octavia to grind her back in and begin anew.

Above her head, Nebula and Octavia made out, tongues twisting together as they thrust into Ruby from both ends, gripping her body tight. Dew made a game of spanking Ruby’s ass until it was cherry red, while Gwen used her teeth and tongue to drag and nip at the dangling tits above her, even licking up Ruby’s neck and biting down hard, sucking to leave big, obvious marks on her pale skin.

The marks grew all over her. Palmprints from heavy spanking, finger-marks where Octavia and Nebula would hold onto her skin, dragging her back. Stains down her cheeks from tears and spit and gagging saliva rolling out her mouth as she tried to breathe. She continued to struggle, but even that became weaker and weaker.

The only thing that didn’t was Team NDGO.

“Fuck her up!”

“You like it, Ruby? You’re such a cute little slut.”

“Oh, I want to take her home with us. Shall we?”

“You bet. I’d love to see her with tan lines.”

“I want to see her ass stretched by two dicks at once.”

“Yeah? Want to try that now?”

“Hell yeah!”

Dew pulled her bitch-breaker out of Ruby’s ass and revealed her stretched hole. Nebula did the same from Ruby’s pussy, slinking in next to Dew and holding their wet strap-ons together, the tips joined and angled at Ruby’s poor asshole.

Throwing their arms around one another, Nebula kissed Dew, leaving Octavia to record Ruby’s face on her scroll, catching the exact moment Ruby realised there were now _two_ dildos pushing into her ass, and her reaction. Her shrieks were muffled by the silicon cock pushed all the way to the back of her throat.

NDGO’s laughter, and the sounds of wet sex and slapping flesh, were not.

* * *

Nebula leaned back against her bed, sat on the floor with a tired but satisfied smile on her face. Behind, the bedsprings continued to rock, and she looked over her shoulder, grinning at the sight of Dew between Ruby’s pale legs, hauling her hips back into her own as she worked her giant strap-on inside her. On the other end, Gwen was riding Ruby’s face, sitting with her clit over Ruby’s nose, holding her head in place and looking down her pussy into the girl’s eyes.

Ruby was still struggling and making noise, trying to break free. It’d been ages since someone lasted that long with them. Nebula wasn’t sure Ruby would have liked her thinking that, but she’d like the consequences even less. Most girls broke pretty quickly. Became boring.

If Ruby was going to hold on and be this cute, they might just keep her around.

The Crown were always good with smuggling. Maybe they could smuggle Ruby out of Vale and back to Vacuo. Preferably in a tight, little cage, naked and straining against the bars. Or with a collar. Nebula moaned to herself, growing wet at just the thought of all the fun they could have. All the fun they _would_ have.

Her scroll beeped as her message was returned. The Crown had set a price and a time, a simple drop-off and Ruby would be shipped out of the country, set to await them in Vacuo as their adorable little pet. Nebula responded, sealing the deal.

“Nebula.” Dew growled. “Hurry and get up here. I want to see what happens if we just constantly fuck her. Gwen reckons she’ll pass out, but I think we can break her mind and turn her into a babbling slut first.”

Nebula set her scroll down and climbed onto the bed. Ruby mumbled something that might have involved her name, likely begging her to let her go. Nebula ignored it and picked one of Ruby’s feet up, stretching her leg over her shoulder as she slid into the girl’s already punished asshole.

“Guess what, Ruby!” Nebula crowed, unable to contain her excitement. “We’re going to take you back to Vacuo with us!”

“Mphh!?” Ruby cried into Gwen’s pussy. Gwen leaned back, pulling Ruby’s face up so they could all see her frightened eyes.

“That’s right. We’re going to smuggle you out the country and have you hand delivered to us back home. Won’t that be fun? We can play every day. Dress you up. Fill you full of toys…”

Desperately, Ruby shook her head. As if life was breathed back into her, she started to thrash, kick and throw her head from side to side. Dew, Gwen and Nebula only held on tighter, loving the fresh barrage of movement as they plundered her body.

“How are we going to pay for it?” Dew asked. “The Crown don’t come cheap.”

“Ruby was telling me all about her hand-crafted weapon earlier. I bet that’ll be worth a few to the right people. Not like she’ll need it anymore. Her teammate wanted to become the leader of Team RWBY anyway from what I hear. I bet they won’t even bother looking for her.”

“You’re ours now, Ruby!” Gwen cheered. “The team’s personal pet!”

Ruby screamed into Gwen’s sopping pussy, eyes rolling back.


End file.
